riseofthedragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Whit Chegual
Main Plot Role Whit is a dragon rider, bonded to a green coloured, large dragon. Its species is a Scottish Silva Lacerta, a type of dragon native to the Isle of Arran, that is large & built more for power than speed. During his second year at Hogwarts he was drug into the Forbidden Forest by Kyla Anderson in the winter, in the dead of night, and whilst inside of it they were lured into a bog by a dark creature intent on clubbing one of them to death. When Kyla fell through one of the bog's traps, Whit climbed down to get her, only to wind up distracted by a gleaming green stone sticking out of the hole's wall. Extracting it, Whit was drawn to it without reason, and unbeknownst to either he or Kyla, the sight of the 'stone' scared the dark creature away. It would be months before Whit realized that it was not indeed a stone, but an egg: A dragon's egg. During a demonstration by the Ministry of Magic and the Care of Magical Creatures Professor, a demonstration meant to teach the students about the dangers of going into the Forbidden Forest at night, the acromantula on display let out a loud, high pitched sound, that was not unlike a scream or cry for help. Within minutes the grounds of Hogwarts were swarming with acromantulas intent on killing all those in their path. MLE, Aurors, Beast Handlers, Dragon Handlers, and Healers were all called in for help as acromantulas swarmed over the castle, and yet the wizards were still losing, right until one pinned Whit to the ground, intent on killing him. At that point the 'stone' that Whit had been keeping in his Slytherin dormitory reacted, and Whit was suddenly marked by it, a darkly coloured mark, in the shape of a dragon, winding its way around part of his hand and wrist. The acromantula intent on killing him immediately stopped, hissing "Rider," ''at him, and at that point ''all the acromantulas ceased attacking the students and adults, and instead...began sniffing some of those present. Noteably Emilia Gaines, Emma Hope, Josh Morgan, Kyla Anderson, Maia Corvus, Miley Richards, Rose Astor were sniffed. The word 'rider' was again hissed, though at who...was uncertain. And then, just as suddenly as the attack began, the acromantulas left, the largest of them all leaving with spoken words: "There were rumorsss that it had begun." Moving closer to Rose, stepping over Tucker and looking between the two girls, Rose and Kyla, the acromantula continued, "Perhaps, the riderssss will remember our mercy, when the time comes to choose sides." Giving a long sniff, Rose's messed up hair was sucked up, it getting covered in venomous fluid…"The scent…it has been so looong." The elder was already moving its chelicerae towards Whit Chegual, its chelicerae moving, its unnatural, inhuman mouth turning into a smile. "You've provided us with their stench boy. I thank you." '' After that the spiders left, Whit's bond with his unhatched dragon fully forming, and inadvertently saving those present. It turns out that acromantulas do not only fear the basilisk, but....they also fear certain dragons, ones....in possession of riders. Whit was the first dragon rider, and as such has one of the strongest bond with his dragon. Major Event Participation *Accromantula Attack on Hogwarts *Cwm Y Dewin Cud ~ Burn it to the Ground ~ The Order of the Dragon's attack on the all wizarding village that the Minstry was opening, at its grand opening. *Halloween Night at Hogwarts, when spirits of those who had been killed in creature wars of the past visited and possessed those students who were lured onto the grounds. *Dragon Attack on Hogwarts ~ Hogwarts was destroyed, as a point by the darker creatures of the world that they can and will destroy wizarding kind if they stand in their way. Basics '''Character's Full Name:'Whit Apisi Chegual Nickname: 'Apisi (Mainly by his Grandfather Lynx) and Totem-Boy by Kyla '''Name's Origins (Nationality, Language, etc.):'Old English 'Name's Meaning (Literal translation or folk meaning):'An iota;Small particle 'Why was the character given this name? (Example: Grandmother's maiden name became your character's first name):'N/A 'Does the character like their name?'Yes and he is of the opinion its taken from the word wit because he’s smart. 'Eye Color:'Brown 'Glasses needed?:'Not at the moment 'Hair Color & Length:'Black, length changes with the seasons. 'Build & Body Type:'Tall and fairly lean with evident musculature in his calves 'Skin Tone:'He’s very tan the Native American in him is strong. 'Birthday:'July 1st 'Astrological Sign:'Cancer 'Place of Birth:'Gallatin County,Montana 'Places the Character has lived:'Gallatin County,Montana and London,England 'Current residence:'The Den in Cannock Chase,Staffordshire Enland 'Nationality:'Native American/American 'Native Language(s):'English and Blackfoot (But this is mainly in single phrases and not complete sentences) 'Accent Present? If so what accent?:'American accent that’s highly noticeable 'Pets:'Wematin-A year old Wolf Hybrid he aquired from a co-worker of his fathers who had a wolf mate with one of his sled dogs. The resulting puppy didn't work well with the dogs because only his mother would stay around him. Toruk:Not a pet but the dragon Whit is bonded with. He has dark green scales and yellow eyes as well as spines along the length of his back. He is very large and powerful. 'Wand (Wood, core, length, & types of magic that the wand is useful/not useful for):'Alder-Dragon Heartstring, 10 inches-hexes curses and offensive spellwork 'Blood Status:'Halfblood-Father’s a muggle his mother is a muggleborn 'Social Class:'Lower-Upper class, While his father would be considered Middle Class his mother’s job as the CEO of a company she helped start puts him in the lower range of the upper class. 'Special Talents/Skills:'Totem Connection:Whit can connect with animals. He can see through their eyes and sense their emotions and on occasion see their past. Though the ability is still being built its strongest when done on canids and non-magical animals with magical animals being a bit more wary of allowing it to happen. 'Mannerisms or Habits:'When nervous or thinking hard he rubs the totems hanging around his neck. He will also yawn if he’s agitated or confused about something. Childhood Background 'Mother:'Robin Elese Chegual 'Father:'Marcus “Brown Bear” Chegual 'Siblings:'None '''Other Relatives? Grandparents Paternal: Lynx and Nama Chegual-Lynx is a shaman and is Whit’s favorite teacher, although he won’t be teaching Whit everything he knows because of Whit’s tie into the core magic of his mother. Whit is one of his more attentive grandchildren when it comes to learning the ways of his people. Nama is a seamstress and is well known around Montana for her hand sewn clothing. Maternal: Albert and Mary Rogers. Albert was a logger until an accident and his leg was crushed. Now he is retired and spends most of his time doing small carpentry jobs for people. Mary is a professor at Montana State University, teaching English. Uncles:Truett Chegual, Nate Chegual Aunts:Emma Hart, Rachael Chegual Cousins:Sari Chegual, Garret Chegual, Teyha Hart, Mason Chegual Childhood Friends:'''His Cousins '''Relationship with Family Members: Mother:He doesn't talk to his mother and hasn't since sixth year. To Whit she no longer exists. She left his father because Whit was magical like her and she couldn't stand owning up to the fact that she was a Witch and had produced a Wizard. Father:Marcus and Whit are very close. Whit has followed his father since before he walk, going to work with him on a few occasions. He is almost a carbon copy of his father. The only thing he actually inherited from his mother other than magic was her ambition. For the most part he is his father through and through. So the two are incredibly close. The relationship is often more of student/teacher rather than father/son. Lynx Chegual:Of any of his relatives Lynx is who Whit is the closest to. Even closer is the relationship he has with his grandfather than his own father. The two are basically best friends but that suits Marcus Chegual just fine. He sees no better way for Whit to learn the ways of a Shaman than from his grandfather who taught Marcus. Much like his grandson Lynx is very free spirited and does not particularly like authority. Unlike most adults, Lynx imposes few rules on his best student instead he uses everything as an experience to teach Whit about life. Now deceased. Sari Chegual:Sari is the closest in age to Whit. She is also the cousin he is closest too. Although she tends to annoy him both because of her lack of respect and interest in her heritage, and because she uses parts of that heritage and acts like she is his superior. Regardless when they were younger he was incredibly close with her and even now he sees her more like a sister and they fight like it’s so when they are together. Despite her annoying habits he loves her even if he is often loath to admit it. The Elders:The Elders are various old members of the tribe but to Whit they are basically grandparents that aren’t blood related. He treats them like he does Lynx only with a bit more authorial respect because unlike Lynx they aren’t as quick to forgive. Best Memory of Family:'The day he got his Chegual family Totem. Although the Totem is given upon birth children are not given the family totem until five when they can be taught to respect it and truly learn of it’s value. He can’t remember his parents happier than that day. '''Worst Memory of Family:'The day he got his Hogwarts letter and his mother left. 'Family Quirks or Secrets:'The Chegual family has a lot of quirks all of them owing to their deep roots in Shamanism ancestry and their traditions. Many of their secrets stem from the same thing. '''Hometown Atmosphere: He was a "Res" kid growing up. Not very popular because he was deemed dangerous for his affinity for the wildest of creatures. Childhood Room Appearance:'Whit’s room at his father’s cabin is very wild. It’s full of shelves covered in various animal bones. He’s got several bookshelves full of books. Then there is the “Nature” part. There is a hole in the right back corner of his room and through that hole various creatures have been known to enter and exit at their leisure. So Whit created a habitat for those creatures and it’s not uncommon during the summer to see reptiles, small birds, and on the occasion various smaller mammals within it. Schooling '''House:'Slytherin 'Current Year Level (If Student):'Graduated Dragon Year 7 'Favorite Class & Why:'Care of Magical Creatures-Whit loves creatures and because of his heritage feels a very strong connection with them. He wishes to learn whatever he can about the creatures of the magical world so he can better get to know just what exists in the world he’s been thrown into. 'Least Favorite & Why Class:'Charms-Whit plain and simply sucks at Charms. He isn’t good at them at all. Other than the Light Charm he tends to have great difficulty in casting them, often setting things on fire in the attempt. '''Quidditch? Whit played on the Knives for one year as Chaser Prefect or TA?'''Prefect &Head Boy '''OWL Scores by Class: Potions:O Defense Against the Dark Arts:E Charms:A Transfiguration:O Care of Magical Creatures:O Astronomy:A History of Magic:A Herbology:E Ancient Runes:E NEWT Scores by Class: Potions:O Defense Against the Dark Arts:E Charms:A Transfiguration:O Care of Magical Creatures:O Herbology:E Ancient Runes:E 'Personality During School:'Whit is sarcastic and joking most any time unless he has to be serious. He is also opinionated and isn’t afraid to speak his mind if given the chance. 'Friends:'Kyla Anderson and Rose Astor 'Favorite Professor & Why:'Tied between Professor Collins and Professor Croyden. He finds Professor Collins quite pretty despite his utter loathing of her subject. Professor Croyden he respects greatly because of the subject she teaches and the fact that she sugar coats nothing. 'Significant experiences during school:'Trekking into the Forbidden Forest with Kyla Anderson in 2nd year in the middle of the night. Aside from being incredibly afraid of the darkness and the fact that he could see nothing, he found his egg in the forest. The Acromantula attack in 3rd year. Not only did he see just what magical creatures could do in terms of being the polar opposites of their normal cousins he lost one of his housemates who he was somewhat close too. It brought home the fact that death could snatch anyone from the living world’s clutches. It was also when he realized that his rock had something living inside it giving him the impression that his rock might be a rock but an egg. 4th Year when the egg hatched and his bond with Toruk began 6th year on Halloween when the students were possessed by ghosts as a warning to them that the magical creatures were planning something. He saw his father,grandfather,Kyla and Rose dead. 6th year:Showing Kyla Toruk 7th year he and Kyla Anderson defaced the Fat Lady with various markers 'Best memory from school:'Nothing incredibly significant yet. 'Worst memory from school:'Acromantula Attack enough said. 'Favorite place in the castle:'If he has to be stuck in the castle it would probably be the Slytherin Common Room because its cool and fairly quiet or one of the empty classrooms. 'Favorite place outside the castle:'The edge of the Forbidden Forest. Despite knowing the Acromantula’s live in the forest, the place still draws him constantly. He is used to being in the woods almost exclusively when he is at home and the fact that the Forbidden Forest is Forbidden and dangerous doesn’t do a whole lot to deter him from entering and going to explore and discover more creatures. 'Favorite place in Hogsmeade'Zonko’s, he could spend fortunes in that place. 'Least favorite place in the castle:'Any place that is really crowded or loud. 'Least favorite place outside the castle:'The Quidditch Pitch, doesn’t really like the sport or flying. 'Least favorite place in Hogsmeade'Puddifoots, finds it an absolute waste of space. Adult Background 'Relationship Status/Married?'Dating Kyla Anderson 'If Married, Dragon Year Married?'N/A 'Honeymoon Location (If taken):'N/A 'Children & Dragon Year Born/Ages?'N/A 'Spouse/Significant Other's Name:'N/A 'Length of Relationship:'N/A 'How did they meet their Significant Other/Spouse?'N/A 'Best Memory of Family as an Adult:'N/A 'Worst Memory of Family as an Adult:'N/A 'Enemies:'Unless you count the Great Beast he doesn't have any yet. Career 'Career:'Dragon Handler - Whit was a beast handler for the Ministry of Magic. After 'selfless acts of heroism' in the dragon attack at Hogwarts he was promoted. 'Job Description:'He is a Dragon Handler for the Ministry 'Job Satisfaction:'This is his dream job 'Coworkers:'Sean Truxell,Jacqueline Sexton 'Relationship with Coworkers:'Not really too much of a relationship there. 'Income Level:'Fairly high 'Dependent on job's income or do they have other wealth?'Dependant on Job's income to a slight degree. In all honesty he only works because he wants too. He doesn't spend money on much. 'Previous Careers:'He was a Beast Handler until he was promoted 'Dream Job:'Doing it now as Dragon Handler 'Will they get it? Why or why not?'He has it. 'Biggest Achievement on the Job:'N/A 'Worst Foul Up on the Job:'N/A Memorable Quotes "Has anyone ever tried to tame an Acromantula before?" ~ from MP ~ Into the Forest "You just toppled a very old suit of armor that has been standing in this hall for many many years. Damaging it is not a good thing. Especially not for a first year. If you were not attempting to pull a prank you were hiding behind said suit of armor which is again not the best idea. Pranking is against the rules and your talking to the Head Boy. Now if you'd be willing to learn I would happily teach you who to prank and how to do it. Because this,", he said gesturing to the toppled suit of armor, "Clearly tells me you have absolutely no idea how to choose your victims, pull off your pranks,and make sure that you don't get tied to the prank itself.", he told her. Then he lowered his wand as an afterthought and grinned, "Welcome to Hogwarts." ~ from Sabotaged Setting his wand on his pillow so the light would spread through the room enough so he could see he reached out and picked up the baby dragon, it’s mouth darting out and gripping onto his finger and shaking it like a dog with a bone before letting go. “What am I going to do with you?” Bears,Wolves, Mountain Lions, he knew how to deal with those, dragons not so much. It was a magnificent creature even so small, its scales were dark colored and in the light Whit wasn’t sure if they were black or just dark green. The yellow orbs he’d seen where it’s eyes. It's wings were folded against it's back and he fought the urge to spread them out. He was going to have to go to the library at some point. Somehow he doubted telling Croyden he had a dragon would be a good thing. ~ from MP ~ This is Not a Dream "Breaking rules was what most would consider a hobby for him. It wasn't that he sought out to break them. The way things happened to be he broke them doing the things he wanted. Like he had told Anouk, rules were made to be broken. From his perspective rules were just there to look nice. They were not made to be followed." ~ from A Mother's Dream "But to be honest there are very few things in life I'm completely sure of. Like a wolf is nothing without his pack. I will never understand girls, no offense. And I will never be a great Charms master. Those I am sure of. " ~ from A Mother's Dream "Whit saw himself as the Alpha of this very small pack for no other reason than he refused to follow orders and he was a male. And like any Alpha male of his pack order was vital to survival and order wasn't something that was currently in his grasp." ~ from Something is Happening Then Toruk was there, standing in front of them in all his glory. His massive body looming over them, grinning, like he was amused. "Yeah trust me to do something like that. Couldn't get one that was normal. I had to get one that would reflect my personality.", he told her. ~ from Explanations "That depends on the severity of the naughtiness and action in question. Suppose if your bad enough I would just have to deal out the punishment myself Wileykitten. Troubling the Headmaster with such a trivial matter as a Prefect going rogue doesn't seem like a good thing. I am Head Boy after all I have power and all that stuff." ~ from the Fat Lady is Going Down. Friends & Relationships Whit has a pack. That consists of Kyla Anderson,Rose Astor and to a degree Tucker Brinley. For his pack Whit is willing to do anything needed to see it survive. Kyla-The first person he met in the Magical world. She quickly became his best friend. She wasn't like most girls he knew, at eleven she didn't run away when he started talking about bear scat. Through the years she's helped see him through a lot and they've been on quite a few adventures. And their friendship eventually grew into a realtionship. Albeit one that took a very long time to develop because Whit was far too scared to admit that he was in love with the dark haired witch until recently. But now she's his and he will do whatever he has too so it remains that way. Rose-Though the initial meeting between the two really shouldn't have produced the relationship that it has, Whit has gained a sister in Rose. One that he trusts completely and that he couldn't do without. She was the only person that he talked too when Kyla went missing and is the only person he is willing to talk relationship stuff with when it came to Kyla about. Fiercely protective of her he doesn't like to see her hurt or going through something that he can't actually help her with. Tucker-Tucker joined the pack through Whit's relationship with Rose. Whit has neither completely befriended the male or technically rejected him. He is tolerated and that is about it. Though he's never done anything directly to Whit, various things he's said to Rose has caused Whit's view of the man to drop considerable. In fact Whit simply calls him The Ex. Despite the fact that Tucker and Rose don't date anymore, Tucker is still one of the pack, though he exists on the fringes. As such Whit will help him if needed. Then there is Colleen Hughes. While not formally part of the Pack. To Whit she is like a little sister and though he rarely speaks to her, he is very fond of the young girl. Much like Rose, their initial meeting didn't tell of any future relationship. In fact Whit despised the girl for several years. He saw her as a stuck up little snob of a girl who whined too much. It wasn't until her sister was killed in the attack on the village in Wales that Whit truly saw the girl for who she was. And because he knew what it felt like to lose someone so close to you having just lost his grandfather he much to his own surprise did his best to comfort her. She eventually was dubbed Lion Heart. Category:Dragon Riders